Poochies Death
by CoolCat9
Summary: The TRUE and HONEST tale of how Poochie died. Contains lemons.


POOCHIES DEATH IN SPACE

Poochie was flying through the Skies of Space. On Earth he was contacted by his Home Planet Sirius 6. Robots were hurting dogs by giving them the coldest shoulder and not letting them have medicine no matter how much they begged. Dogs were dying not only of sickness and such; but also the robots killing them. Poochie was a Cool Dude and a Good Guy and he had to save his planet. He was always there to beat up Witches, Jerks, and other Evil Dudes and such.

Poochie was traveling at the Highest of Light Speeds. But then an Intergalactic Cruise Ship came out of nowhere and Poochie crashed into it. The Exotic Energy that propelled Poochie through space so far dissapated as he made impact with the hull. He flew out of a hi-rise, across the Lido Deck, bounced off an Umbrella and he smashed into the Hologram Sky as such. Poochie said, "Aw darn it! My Xotic Nergy is Leaving Me! Not Radical!"

Poochie then fell unto one of the pools. The pools were abreast with various Alien People from All Over the Universe (except for the ones in Halo because its a HEXbox game). Poochie yelled the Magic Words, "Surfboard Power GO!" Within seconds, a Magic Surfboard appeared with a white flash. Poochie got this ancient power when he saved Hawaii from a jerk named Tito who SCAMS PEOPLE into Breaking Their Playstations. Poochie hopped onto the surfboard and jetted across the pool and into the air while making a wave. He did a Mid Air Ollie as the surfboard transformed into a magic skateboard. He scooted into a tram just as it started transporting its passengers toward the ship's mall. There was a Grey Alien Girl with a green and white bikini top and pink shorts; she saw Poochies amazing stuntery and said, "Aw GAWD that was Soo Cool!" Poochie replied, "You-Betcha! All in a Life's Work. Now if you'll Xcuse me, I'm gonna speak to the Manager of This Joint." Poochie then tapped on the robot driving the tram and said, "Yo where's the Loading Bays on this thing?" The robot replied "The loading bays are Off Limits to passengers During Flight. Please Don't-Even-Think about jumping over the board and Enjoy the cruise." Poochie replied "You Bolts For Brains! If you won't help me I'll ask the Next person in line!" And then Poochie went back to where the passengers were.

The tram soon reached the mall of the ship. Poochie got out and thought, "Aside from finding a way out of the ship, I Need to refill my Xotic Nergy; Malls usually have spas, and spas usually have Tanning Beds; a Great Source of Energy!" He looked back and saw the Grey Alien getting out, along with her friends; a Decapodian who wore a white striped shirt and blue jeans, and a Rodian who had on a purple top and skirt. The Grey Alien and her friends stopped by Poochie as the tram departed. The Grey said, "We are Going Shopping, do you want to come with us?" Poochie replied, "I'm going in as well; I'll probably meet up with you later." The Grey replied "Okay sweetums."

The three aliens and Poochie split up as they went in the mall, which was occupied by many alien Men and Women. Poochie walked through the various people in his way, as they were busy shopping, and headed to the Mall Directory. Once he reached the 2d sign, Poochie searched through each of the sign's sentences and then found what he was looking for. Poochie said, "A-ha! Selinite Spas!" Poochie then walked to an elevator, got in, and operated the control panel so the elevator will take him to the fourth floor, where the Spas were located. Poochie played with his fingers while the elevator moved up. In almost no time the elevator was at the fourth floor and then Poochie got out and went to the Large Area of the floor. He soon saw the Sign And Door of Selinite Spas. He walked inside and gave some money to the robot working there; Poochie said, "I want to use the Tanning-Bed Please!" The robot replied, "Okay, help yourself!" and let him in.

Poochie went to the tanning bed, took off his clothes and hopped in, closing the cover of the tanning bed behind him. In moments the bed turned on, and Xotic Nergy started Coming Into Being in Poochie's body. He said "Yeah! that's what I'm talkin about!" Once his Nergy was fully refilled from rolling in the tanning bed, Poochie lifted the cover and got a surprise. Now in the room with him was the Grey Alien Girl he met earlier. She was only wearing a blue bathrobe that was provided by the spa. She looked at Poochie and gasped. "Oh My Gawd!" she said, "I didn't know Y'all were in here!" Poochie said, "Hey, No-Problemo! Stuff Happens!" He then noticed how Lovely and All-Luring the Grey Girl was. Poochie continued, "Say, you're a Lovely Statue of a Girl!" Attracted and looking at Poochies chest and pickle, the Grey Girl said, "And you are such a Lovely Hot Dog!" The two began to kiss; Poochie then said, "I didn't Get Your Name." The Grey Girl replied, "Alene."

Alene then picked Poochie up and both headed over to the shower stalls. as Poochie entered the stall, Alene took off her bathrobe, uncovering her Grey, Sexy Body. Going in, she closed the stall door, spread her thighs, and said "Take Me." Poochie lunged at her, thrusting his Pickle in-and-out of her China as she moaned heavily. Soon after, Poochie unleashed his Navy into the Alien Woman. Alene stood up and said "That was soo fun!" Poochie replied, "You bet! I'm gonna Roll-out of this Joint. Have Fun!" Poochie put his clothes back on and he walked out of the mall.

A ton of Security Robots greeted Poochie as he left the mall. One of them said "Halt." Poochie replied, "Hey-o! do you know where the Docking Bay is?" The robot replied, "Our cameras caught you Doing The Do with a female alien; That means you're Straight, and Straight People are not allowed on this ship!" The Robot grabbed Poochie and carried him to the upper Lido Deck. They took him to a device under the bridge and put him inside. The robot said, "Any Last Words?" Poochie then replied, "YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU HOMOS MURDERED POOCHIE!" The robot replied "Very well." It signaled the Wheel Robot on the bridge, who activated the device, which Crushed Poochie into a red pulp. Later, Poochie's body was ejected from the ship's trash compactor.

And That's How POOCHIE Died on the Way to His Home Planet.

(A.N. Anyone who thinks I'm actually Chris Chan is an idiot)


End file.
